digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
It's All In The Cards
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Mark Ryan, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Takahiro Imamura |chief animation director=Setsuko Nobuzane |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) September 19, 1999 (En:) November 27, 1999 |continuity= }} When all hope of returning home seems lost, Gennai guides the kids to his secret underwater home, where they're presented with a solution to their problem. Synopsis With no idea as to how they are going to open the door to the real world, the group are led by Gennai to his home. A search light guides the baffled children down a staircase to the bottom of a lake where Gennai resides. There, they meet him face to face for the first time, rest, and go over the current situation. Gennai informs the that has arrived in Highton View Terrace, Tokyo, Japan. He then gives the kids ten cards with Digimon on them, nine of which can be used to open the portal in Myotismon's castle, but only in the correct order. Though it seems as if the easiest solution would be to try all the arrangements of the cards, Gennai explains that this could take them to an alternate world of sorts and they really only have one shot to place the cards in the right order. That night Izzy is up late talking to Gennai about the two worlds, the real world and the Digital World. He explains to Izzy that Digimon have attributes, are sorted into Data, Virus and Vaccine, and because he has no attributes, he is not technically considered a Digimon. The next day, the group sets off with the cards and Izzy's laptop, newly modified by Gennai. They raid Myotismon's castle, and with him and his best servants gone, getting to the door is easy. fights off the last of the Devidramon guards and the group begins working on figuring out the order of the cards. The different kids have different ideas of how they are sorted, by level, size and even alphabetical order. In the confusion, everyone decides that Tai should be the one to make the decision about the order of the cards. After being encouraged by the other DigiDestined, Tai elects Izzy to decipher the code. By using the information Gennai gave him, along with the upgrades on his computer, Izzy quickly figures out the pattern. However, for one space there are still two cards left, Gomamon's card and Agumon's, with only one being the right one (Gennai accidentally mixed one in). Izzy then leaves it to Tai to decide which card is the right one. When Dokugumon, one of Myotismon's servants, attacks, Tai must decide quickly which card is the right one while the Digimon fight off the hordes of enemies and the pillar that Myotismon's castle rests on crumbles more and more with every passing moment. Just by luck, he choose Gomamon's card, opening the door and taking the group into the real world just as WereGarurumon defeats Dokugumon and the pillar finally topples. They arrive back at summer camp, delighted to realize they have made it back safely with their Digimon in tow and head off to find the eighth DigiDestined. Featured characters (2) * (2) * (33) * (47) |c4= * (2) * (2) * (2) * (12) * (14) *'' '' (17) *''Agumon'' (22) *''Gazimon'' (24) *''Elecmon'' (26) * (45) |c5= * (15) *'' '' (17) *'' '' (17) *''Kuwagamon'' (22) *''Unimon'' (27) *''Drimogemon'' (29) * (31) *'' '' (35) *'' '' (36) *'' '' (37) *'' '' (38) *'' '' (39) *' ' (41) * (42) * (43) * (44) |c6= *'' '' (17) *'' '' (17) *''Andromon'' (25) *''Digitamamon'' (27) *''ShogunGekomon'' (30) * (32) *'' '' (40) * (46) |c11= *Gennai (16) *''Multiple unidentifiable silhouetted Digimon'' }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Looks like we're gonna be doing a little swimming." :—'Joe', after Gennai leads the group to a lake. "Who needs a doorbell with such noisy visitors?" :—'Gennais first words to the DigiDestined, in person. ''"Wow, Joe, why not just eat the bones, too." :—'Sora', after Joe eats most of the food on the table. "Hold on! Have you guys all gone crazy?! Who made me leader?!" :—'Tai', obviously not okay with such responsibility. Joe: "Now that we're home, we don't have to eat leaves anymore. We can eat cheese burgers!" Mimi: "That's right, and pepperoni pizza!" T.K.: "And french fries!" Matt: "And ice cream!" Sora: "Yeah, and broccoli!" Everyone: "Broccoli?" :—'Sora' ending the conversation with her weird taste in food. Other notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Tai announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The recap for this episode features a brief moment from a future episode. }} de:Sesam öffne dich